


One More Moment

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Steve owes a certain someone a dance.





	One More Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing, I recently rewatched the first Captain America movie again :')
> 
> I don't own them --> Marvel

Times Square was unrecognizable to him, something that shouldn’t have been possible. Steve Rodgers had grown up in New York, he knew every back alley the city had to offer, and yet now such places were gone. It was still overwhelming to learn that his “world” was gone, replaced buy a future that made him feel awed, yet saddened. S.H.I.E.L.D had been kind to give him a temporary apartment overlooking the tourist rich square, and Steve had since not moved from his spot on the fire escape. The cars, the way people dressed, the bright flashing lights and constant noise, it was all so familiar, yet alien to the poor man.

Had it really been 70 years since that crash that should have killed him?

It couldn’t be, it felt like this was all some sort of sick dream, or even a version of heaven that no one knew existed.

“Captain Rogers?” There was a faint knocking behind him, Steve sighing as he didn’t quite feel up to company.

“I’ll be right there.” He called back, returning inside despite his slight trepidation. He strode across the apartment easily, unlocking the door and pulling it open to reveal a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. “Yes?”

“Director Fury has a gift for you.” The agent was holding a box, Steve taking it with a raised eyebrow of confusion. “When you’ve finished, come down to the lobby, where an escort will be waiting for you.” Before Steve could ask what he meant, the agent had turned and walked away, leaving the super-soldier standing in the doorway with a confused expression. Closing the door, Steve opened the box to reveal what looked like the first suit he had been given many years ago, taken aback as he pulled it out completely. It fit him like a glove, Steve smiling softly as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, checking himself for any lint before going out to the lobby. A stylish car, at least to him, was waiting, another agent greeting him cordially as he got into the passenger seat.

“Where are we heading?” Steve asked curiously, trying to pinpoint where they were going as the car began to move.

“I’m under orders not to tell you sir, it may spoil the surprise.” The agent smiled, clearly excited to be sitting right next to Captain America. “It won’t be much longer however.”

“I see.” Steve nodded, the rest of the drive in silence as they passed by pedestrians and traffic. He seemed to perk up when an older building soon came into view, the heading Roseland Ballroom familiar despite the updated sign. The car pulled to a stop just outside, the agent turning to Steve after parking.

“Director Fury has said that you have the entire building for as long as you want.” Steve looked confused once again, but thanked the agent and exited the car, eagerly going inside the old building. He could remember long days where he and Bucky would come in to watch the news reels, sometimes sneaking some candy when the owner wasn’t looking. True to the agents word, the building seemed empty, Steve taking his time looking around in the different rooms and taking in how they had changed slightly over the years. The final ballroom seemed to have some music playing from inside, Steve pushing open one of the tall oak doors to look inside. A woman was swaying in the middle of the room, her dance steps unwavering despite the fact she looked quite elderly.

_”Never thought that you would be_  
 _standing here so close to me_  
 _there's so much I feel that I should say_  
 _but words can wait until some other day…_ ”

Steve felt his heart stop as she began to sing softly, the slight British accent easily distinguishable.

_”Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_Haven't felt like this, my dear…_

Steve shook his head slightly and began to walk forward, hands shaking slightly as he approached her without a word.

_”Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I've dreamed about you…_

She stopped when Steve joined in, dainty hands taken into ones that could hold the world easily. For a time they swayed, Steve slowly turning her around as he started the next verse.

_”Or just how empty they all seemed without you_   
_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time…_

Peggy still looked the same, despite the wrinkles of age and her now grey hair. Those hazel eyes still shone like he had remembered them, Steve leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. Peggy trembled slightly before leaning into the embrace, tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. They still swayed along to the music, the world around them forgotten as they shared what they never got to experience.

“I got to have that dance with you after all, just was a little late.” Steve chuckled softly as they gazed at one another.

“You have always been a man of your word, captain.” Peggy chuckled softly, gently caressing his left cheek. Steve just smiled, closing his eyes softly as the music played in the background.

For just these few wonderful moments, everything was like it had been so long ago.  



End file.
